Teleport My Heart
by Missjo1988
Summary: Companion to Window to the Soul, staring Bickslow's Grandmother. Anastasia Resus, is excited to move to the city, but what will she find when she gets there? Will she find what she always wanted?


_Authors Note_

 _Just a quick note about how to pronounce the two names in this fic_

 _Galen (Gay-len)_

 _Calixa (Ca-lix-a)_

 _Now on to the story_

* * *

Her eyes flashed as she moved from place to place. She had to hurry, her father was waiting. She was excited because they were moving from their home in this quint town. Not that she hated the small village, but it was in no way as exciting as the city.

She laughed as she appeared in their small cottage, her mother looking to her as she packed. Her mother's curly blue hair bounced as she turned.

"Ana, where have you been?" Her mother asked with an annoyed look on her face.

She giggled. "Just around."

"You know with all of that energy you have, you could have helped me with this packing." Her mother glared at her with her hands on her hips, as she darted into her father's office.

The office was filled with boxes, with all of the shelves empty. The only thing that was still out was her father's name plate. Dr. Galen Resus.

"Anastasia you're late." She almost jumped out of her skin, she didn't hear him come up behind her.

"Umm, sorry. I was just looking over the countryside before we leave." She said frantically.

He walked towards the desk, taking the name plate, adjusting his glasses a little. "Remember we won't be in the city long, only about a year or so." He reminded her.

She sighed. "I know, I know…until the plague is knocked out." She wished to stay in the city, it was far more interesting than out here in the country.

"I know you think this place is boring, but someday you will see that all the city has to offer is corruption and greed." Her father said, wrapping up his name plate.

"Then why are you helping them in the first place?" She said annoyed.

"They're human beings and it's my job as a doctor to heal the sick." He said firmly.

"Why are you taking me then?" She looked at him confused.

"If I left you here then your mother would have to stay with you. You know how hard it is for your mother and me to be separated and I need her with me. Also it would be nice to have my family with me."

She knew what he was talking about. Some old wives tale of their family. Like anyone could really find their soul mate. Sure their eyes were different, that's how her father healed, but she thought it was stupid to believe in such a dumb story. She had been born with the ability to teleport from place to place often thinking she got the raw end of the stick. Her father was a healer, he could help the sick and her grandfather was a shielder, he often worked as a mercenary, often taking jobs that no one wanted, but what was she good for? Sure she could use the other abilities but not to point where they could be useful to her.

She exited the office to help her mother finish the packing. It wasn't just her father's side of the family that had some interesting individuals. Her mother was also a Doctor, only instead of using magic, she used more traditional medicines from the earth. Often making the drug that would allow them to leave.

Doctor Calixa Resus looked over at her daughter as she walked back into the kitchen. "Get to work."

* * *

They had been in the city for a couple of months now and she was surprised to find that she missed the country. The school she was forced to go to had too many kids and she didn't fit in with anyone. Her ideas were crushed only days into the move.

She sighed as she exited the townhouse her parents were renting. She really couldn't use her magic in the city because there were too many people and the chances of landing somewhere someone was already standing was much higher and she wished to forgo the embarrassment.

Reaching the institution, I turned to look over at the cool kids who were sitting under an oak tree. She learned their names on the first day of school, but none stuck out more than Francis Corwall. He was an athletic guy who always seemed to have a new girlfriend every week, but she really couldn't blame them. He was gorgeous. His black hair seemed to highlight his dark green eyes. And that voice. Okay she found him interesting. He was the son of a general in the King's army so his family had plenty of money. He had the best grades as well. Everything about him was perfect.

As she looked away from the tree, she noticed them laugh before he walked towards the school, waving his friends off. She felt her body stiffen as he walked by. Just as she thought she was gone he turned around blocking her path.

"Say you're the new girl right?" He said leaning against the door frame.

She froze up, not even having a chance to breathe.

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then. Was it April?"

"Ana.." She whispered.

"Okay Andrea, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight." The smile he gave her made her forget that he got her name wrong.

She gave him a slight nod, not trusting herself to speak.

"I'll be around to pick you up at 6." He said before turning and leaving.

She felt light headed. She had a shot to be with Francis, it was like a dream come true. What would she even say to him? How could she keep her cool in front of him? She had already failed at that, but she wouldn't tonight. She would come up with something.

* * *

He came around at 6 like he promised, her father looking him over when he entered. She didn't like the look her father gave him. He had a look of distrust in his eyes and she found he wasn't the only one. Her mother was usually a gracious hostess, but she wasn't speaking. She was only staring at her father. She guessed they were speaking through their link. She didn't understand how they did that. Her father had tried to show her but she had never been able to pick it up.

"Are you ready?" Francis said, holding out his hand.

She nodded taking his hand, before waving to her parents.

Outside they climbed into his car. It was an expensive model, something she could never hope to afford. He tried to start a conversation but she didn't know what to say. It was like that morning all over again.

He just chuckled as they got to the restaurant. He paid for a private table and they sat down. He told her to order whatever she wanted, but she stuck to a salad, not wanting to look like a pig.

"So tell me about yourself."

She froze up again, cursing to herself. "I…I…Umm."

He laughed. "It can't be that hard, so tell me where you're from."

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "I really don't know. My..my family moves around a lot."

"So you've lived in every city then?" He sounded kind of excited.

"No, this is the first city we have been in since I was born."

His face fell. "That sounds kind of boring."

"Tell me about it." She giggled.

He smiled again. "So you do smile."

She felt herself blush. Maybe this would go better than she thought.

* * *

They finished dinner before getting back into his car. "It seems a little too early to go home, want to go to the park?"

She nodded, she as having a great time. He was holding her hand as he drove, making her heart go crazy.

He stopped the car as soon as he found a good place to sit. He turned to her with a look she had never seen before. Suddenly he pulled her forward kissing her. She gave in, she had gotten what she had wanted after all. His hand removed itself from hers and began moving under her shirt.

"Francis…no.." She couldn't do that, this was just the first date.

"Come on babe, you like me don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

Her mind was screaming no, as he pulled her onto his lap. He was nipping at her neck. She couldn't breathe.

"You need to stop." She whispered, feeling dizzy.

He didn't stop, instead he opened the car door, dragging her dazed body outside. He then pulled her down to the grass. "Come on babe, you know you want it." He said as she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up as they drove home, wondering if that was a dream or a nightmare. All he seemed to do was smile at her as they stopped in front of the townhouse.

"I had a great time, babe." He smirked.

She was about to nod, when she felt the pain. Her body felt like shit. Suddenly she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Come on girl, you're supposed to have some fun when you're dating."

That didn't help her clear her mind, but she calmed as he strung is fingers through her hair, before he kissed her again.

She got out of the car, hoping that this was all a part of her imagination.

The next morning she woke up, still feeling the pain from the night before. Maybe he did sleep with her, but why didn't she remember it?

She forced a smile as she came down stairs, her parents seemed lost in their own conversation to notice her false happiness.

She left for school without a word, rushing to see him and ask about the night before.

As she got to the school she heard him and his friends just inside the gate. She stood there and listened.

"It worked just like you said it would. She was down in minutes." He said laughing.

"How was she? Like how good of a lay was she?" Another voice laughed.

"Not the best I've had, but what can you expect from a girl that is just lying there."

"So that brings up the number of notches in your belt to what?"

"127." He bragged.

"So does she think that you're together?"

"I hope not. She pretty but she's incredibly boring."

She froze as she heard the howls of laughter. She turned her back. She couldn't face him. Not after what he had done. She didn't want to be here at all. In seconds she felt her eyes light up and she disappeared, landing in a field. Tears began to flow as she fell to her knees. She felt so violated.

"Miss Resus?"

She looked up. She knew this boy, she was back in the country. His name was Norman something. A plain looking farm boy. She would have spoken if could, but her throat felt closed up.

He made his way over slowly. "Come on, let's get you somewhere warm." She forgot it was cold outside, her knees were freezing in the wet leaves that coated the ground.

She flinched as he picked her up from the ground. She was surprised that he was this strong. She thought to stop him, but she didn't even try. For some reason she felt safe.

* * *

She contacted her parents, telling them where she was. She just couldn't go back, not after what happened. Norman's family had opened their home to her and she helped them with the chores, mainly because teleporting made many of their chores much easier. They sent a lot of their crops to villages in need and transport costs were cut down with her there. It made her happy to help.

Today was different though. She felt horrible from the moment she woke up. Norman's sister Jenny had come up to take care of her. This wasn't the first time though, she had felt his bad for a while now.

Jenny told her she was going to go down stairs for a while and to call her if she needed anything. She just nodded, thinking to herself. She had been with this family for months now. If she was with her father, he could just heal whatever she had.

She forced herself to get to the bathroom, feeling her stomach start to heave again. She barely made it in time. As she stood, her eyes caught the trash. In that second she began to count the days, growing nervous when she realized she was late.

She ran down to Jenny in a panic, telling the girl that she needed a test. The girl left, returning with her mother. The woman looked her over before asking.

"Is it my son's?" The woman asked, giving her a disgusted look.

She shook her head. "I…don't want to say his name." She felt the tears start to fall again.

The woman's face seemed to soften. "Did the boy who did this have your consent?"

She felt her knees buckle, she wanted to throw up again. "I said no, but he wouldn't stop."

Suddenly the woman was at her side and walking her back up the stairs. "I'll get you a test from the market. Just rest."

Her eyes were burning as she sat there waiting, she didn't know what to think about this. What if she was pregnant? What would she do? How would she be able to look at her child, knowing what his father did?

His mother returned with some herbs, setting up the test. She did what she was told and she waited. Looking down at the she say a small vial change colors.

"I'm sorry my dear, you're with child." Her world crumbled. Her worst fears confirmed.

* * *

The months went by fast, her belly had grown out as she felt her child kick. She refused to tell Francis, this was her child not his. She would never think of it as his.

She watched as Norman came in from his work in the fields.

"You need anything Ana?" He smiled at her.

She felt herself smile back, what once looked like a plain country boy, now looked like much more. She found that she rather liked his presence, he was kind, hardworking, and now that she could really seem him, she thought him very handsome.

"No, how were the fields?"

"Good. The crops are really growing well, thanks to your help last harvest." He smiled at her.

"After this little one gets out of here, I can start helping again." She felt herself smile up at him.

He sighed. "Ana…I..."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

He leaned down taking her hands in his. "Ana, I love you. Would you consider being mine?"

She felt warm, he was serious. Her heart felt at peace for the first time in her life. "Yes, Norman." She felt her eyes starting to tear up. "I love you too."

He leaned down kissing her and it felt like it was the first time she was really being kissed. Maybe this is what her parents had.

* * *

It had taken her 10 hours but her son was born, Remington Resus was a rather large baby, but she was happy, he looked nothing like Francis. He had her eyes and she took the black tuff of hair on his head as belonging to her father instead.

She looked over to her husband. She and Norman married a month before and she couldn't be happier, while they were still young, they already had their own house.

When she handed him the boy, he treated him as if he was her own. Norman had even taken her last name, which surprised her. He said he had a brother and if it was a family tradition for her, he could easily change his name.

She remembered the night of the meteor shower, she found herself to be a fool when felt her soul merge with his. Right now she couldn't be happier.

* * *

5 years passed when she got the news. Her parents were killed in a raid. They had been trying to save some patients at the border and a fight broke out, but that wasn't the worst news she had that week. There was a horrible farming accident. Norman's family was gone and not only his family. Norman himself was killed in the accident.

She could feel it, when he passed. It felt like her very soul was being ripped apart. She knew she wouldn't last long. With no family around she had to do something for her son.

She was proud of the boy, he had learned all of the family magic from her and her father on his visits. He was a shielder, so maybe a guild would be the best answer.

It didn't take long to find a good one, Fairy Tail was always open to take in children.

She flashed into the city of Magnolia. Looking down sadly at her son.

"Mom, what are we doing here?"

"Remy, with your father gone, I'm going to start working on for a guild." She smiled down at him. It was a shame that she would never see him grow into a man.

He just nodded as they walked into the guild. She was sent to the Master's office. When she opened the door she saw a young man looking down at his son as the boy worked on a puzzle.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" The man gave her a bright smile.

"Yes." She turned to her son. "Remy, why don't you go play in the guild?"

The man turned down to his own son. "Ivan why don't you go too. Take that puzzle with you." The boy looked up, not speaking. He grabbed the puzzle and walked out, her own son following.

"So what did you want to discuss then." The Master asked.

"I'm not long for this world. I just want to make sure my son is taken care of."

The man smiled at her. "I promise I will look after him like he was my own son."

She felt a weight fall from her shoulders. "Thank you. I don't know if it's too much to ask, but can you find a job where I can just disappear. I don't want him to watch me fade away."

He nodded at her. "I will give you a couple of months before then, that way he can settle in a little."

She was about to thank him, when a loud ruckus could be heard from below. The two of them ran from the office, looking down.

Both her son and the Master's son were arguing.

"Boys what is the ruckus over?" The Master asked, jumping down from the stairs.

"He finished my puzzle." Ivan said pointing at her son.

"Well you kept complaining that it was hard." Remy answered.

She was confused when the man smiled. "Come on Ivan, he was only helping. I got an idea. Why don't the two of you go to the bar and get some ice cream."

She giggled as both boys complied, running off to the bar, in seconds they were chatting.

She suddenly felt at ease, at least her son would have a friend.

"I want to thank you." She turned confused to the Master. She should be thanking him.

"Ivan hasn't spoken since his mother died. This is the first time he has talked in months."

"But it is I who need to thank you Master."

"Call me Makarov."

* * *

Today was the day. She had hugged her son for the last time before she left. She was very weak at this point. She probably only had a week left. The only thing that made her happy was watching her son and his best friend. If it wasn't for Ivan she didn't know what she would do. The boys were inseparable.

Now she was on a mission, set to fail. It would be a lot easier on her son this way.

She turned to face a man with a gun to her face and smiled. She would be with Norman soon.

* * *

 _Authors Note._

 _Thank you for reading this oneshot. This story is connected with Window to the Soul, which is a Bickslow fanfic. Just so you know Ana is 17 at the beginning of the story and Norman is 20. This was hard to write as Ana's story wasn't the happiest. Sure she found Norman but that was short lived. If anyone wants to know. Remy has no idea about Norman not being his biological father. Ana never told him about Francis. Also remember if you're already reading Window to the Soul, that this story does have a place, as characters will reappear, well one character will reappear._


End file.
